Dans la châleur de l'hiver
by At Nox
Summary: Le département est maintenu en vigilance orange , la neige n'est pas encore prête de s'arrêter...", le temps s'arrête, il neige ce soir. Parfois, il arrive que le temps décide de nous réunir...OS,UA,OCC


Bonsoiiiiiiir :D

Donc, voilà le nouveau OS, que j'ai pondu aujourd'hui même.

Oui, bloqué toute la journée, ensevelie sous la neige, on s'ennuie alors forcément, on s'occupe. Bref, il sagit donc d'un OS, UA et OCC (je pense).

Bien sur, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Une amie m'a corrigée, donc cette fois, ca devrait rouler.

Cette idée m'est venue quand je regardais la neige en écoutant la musique et que j'ai vu toute ma famille débouler à la maison les un après les autres, bref rien de très sérieux.

D'ailleurs je vous conseille d'écouter la musique en même temps, elle colle bien au texte vu que je l'ai écoutée en boucle lorsque j'écrivais (surtout sur la fin).

C'est une chanson de **Thousand Foot Krutch, Home**.

Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter un même temps!

Sur ce :)

*******

« Le département est maintenu en vigilance orange , la neige n'est pas encore prête de s'arrêter, prenez votre mal en patience. Nous vous recommandons encore d'éviter le plus possible les déplacements. Les perturbations routière ainsi que … »

Ce fut la voix de la présentatrice télé qui m'accueillit ce soir-là lorsque je pénétrais dans le salon. Ma mère postée devant la télé, un fer à repasser dans la main et la télécommande dans l'autre montait le son, semblant subjuguée par la dame de la météo qui annonçait presque la fin du monde au vu du ton alarmé et aux propos pour le moins inquiétants qu'elle énonçait. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

- Tu entends ça Sasuke ? Ils annoncent encore de la neige. Mon dieu, quand cela va-t' il s'arrêter ? ça fait presque une semaine maintenant que ça tombe. Et dire que j'ai déjà du écourté mon voyage chez ta tante à cause de ca, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil soucieux a travers la fenêtre du salon. J'espère que le vol de ton père la semaine prochaine ne sera pas annulé, j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là, déjà qu'il n'as pas put venir pour noël ni pour la saint Sylvestre. Tu crois que je devrais l'appeler ? Non, non bien sur il doit être en réunion, suis-je bête. Ma mère fit une pose dans son monologue avant de s'exclamer : Oh et puis zut, passe moi le téléphone!

Sagement, je le lui tendait, un sourire amusé flottant sur mes lèvres. J'étais content de la revoir. J'adorais ma mère. J'adorais tout en elle: son timbre de voix, doux et léger, son humour, sa générosité. Elle faisait parti de ses gens qui ont l'esprit ouvert et le cœur sur la main. Petite et brune, frêle et douce. Elle sentait « L'air du temps », et son parfum flottait dans la maison. Partout, incrusté dans le tapis du salon ou les coussin du canapé, les draps de nos lit jusqu'aux torchons de la cuisine, tout portait son odeur. Et j'aimais ca. Ma mère était la touche de joie, la bouffé d'air frais de la maisonnée. Et même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, mon frère et mon père pensaient exactement la même chose.

Je la regardais s'isoler dans la pièce adjacente pour parler avec mon père. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines qu'il était bloqué en Suisse pour une réunion avec des actionnaires de son entreprise. Une longue réunion, interminable qui l'avait empêché de passer Noël ainsi que le réveillon chez lui, c'est-à-dire avec nous. Il devrait revenir dans deux semaines tout au plus. Cette nouvelle avait causée beaucoup de peine a ma mère, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Mais moi je savais. Je savais qu'elle aimerait qu'il soit plus souvent avec elle que dans ses réunions ou autre diner d'affaire. Mais que voulez-vous, on y peut rien.

Mon père est dirigeant de toute la chaine des magasins « Sharingan », spécialisés dans la vente de produits sportif. Il est parti de rien et a tout bâti de ses mains. Il est fort et grand. Fière, doté d'un calme à toute épreuve. Rien ne l'impressionne, même s'il sait être curieux. Bon, c'est vrai, il a aussi un égo un peu (beaucoup) sur-dimensionné et peut paraître très froid aux premiers abords. Mais c'est faux. Au fond, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec nous. Voilà tout. Alors, pour nous montrer son affection, il a travaillé dur toute sa vie pour que l'on ne manque de rien. C'est un peu sa manière de nous dire qu'il nous aime. Si ma mère est la bonne humeur et la frivolité incarnée, mon père lui, est la stabilité et le calme personnifié. Il a de grandes et larges épaules sur lesquelles on peut se reposer. A eux deux, ils se complètent assez bien.

Je m'installais sur le canapé et changeais de chaine. Je zappais un moment avant de m'arrêter sur un jeu télévisé débile ou les participants doivent répondre à des questions stupides. Bref, pas grand chose d'intéressant, mais faute de mieux, j'ai prit ce qu'il y avait. De temps en temps un éclat de voix joyeux et plein de fougue venait chatouiller mes oreilles à travers la porte de la cuisine. Je souris, ma mère était tellement passionnée parfois, lorsqu'elle parlait, elle brassait l'air de ses bras fins, faisant de grands gestes. Il n'était pas rare qu'il y ait un doigt dans l'œil ou un coup qui se perde.

Un bruit dans l'entrée me tira de ma réflexion. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge du magnétoscope qui clignotait doucement. 20H12. ça devait être Itachi. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir mon ainé que ma mère se jeta dans ses bras. Un doux sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil en me tirant la langue. Je pouffais doucement, heureux de le retrouver.

Itachi travaille avec papa dans l'entreprise. Quand mon père est en déplacement, c'est lui qui gère le truc. Autant vous dire que l'on ne l'a pas vu beaucoup, voir même pas du tout ses derniers temps. Il est débordé. Bientôt, j'irais moi aussi les rejoindre. L'entreprise est un truc de famille chez nous. Travailler avec Itachi promet d'être intéressant.

Itachi, mon grand frère. Que serais-je sans lui ? Mon frère est tout ce que j'aime: vivant, passionné et espiègle. Des qualités qu'il a sans-doute hérités de ma chère mère. Malgré ca, il sait quand être sérieux, il peut être posé et réfléchi. Il est super intelligent. On est très proche, lui et moi. Quand on étaient plus petits, qu'il ne travaillait pas encore, on étaient toujours collés ensemble. Nous avons quatre ans d'écart, mais ce n'est pas important. Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, Itachi est toujours un grand enfant. Dans sa chambre, il a une collection d'ours en peluche, son dessert préféré est le moelleux au chocolat et il n'aime pas le café. Il peut passé des heures a jouer avec moi aux jeux vidéos, ou à faire des blagues salaces. Mais nous dirons que c'est ce qui fait son charme. Pour tout vous dire, je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme grand-frère.

Les gens disent qu'on se ressemble, mais c'est faux. Enfin, psychologiquement parlant, coté physique, c'est vrai que l'on a des traits en communs. On a les cheveux ébènes, lui long,souvent attachés en catogan. Les cheveux d'Itachi son magnifiques. J'adore passer mes doigts dedans. Ils sont doux et soyeux. Les miens sont plus courts. En plus, ils sont dotés d'une volonté propre. J'ai beau les coiffer, mettre tous ce que vous voulez dessus, ils rebiquent sur l'arrière de ma tête. Bon, évidemment je m'en moque, c'est frustrant c'est tout. Mis à part ca, nous avons les même yeux noirs. Même si les miens sont plus grands. Mon frère a des traits plus marqués, plus masculins. Plus grand que moi, il est aussi plus musclé. Itachi est magnifique. D'ailleurs, il a son actif un nombre impressionnant de conquête. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui irait lui faire la morale...

Bref, la ressemblance s'arrête là. Moi, je suis détestable. Cynique et hautain à souhait. J'en ai bien conscience, et j'aime ca. Les gens me trouvent « cool » mais ils se trompent. Je suis un salaud. Je suis un salaud avec les filles, les gens en générale. Mes vrais amis se conmptent sur les doigts d'une main. Ceux qui on sut me supporter. En tête de liste, mon petit blond préféré, mais bon, il est aussi insupportable que moi, bien qu'il soit dans un autre registre. Bref, je tiens plus de mon père. Par moment, il m'arrive d'envier le charisme ou le sourire solaire d'Itachi, mais je sais que c'est absurde.

- Itachi! Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas rentré avant un moment! S'exclama ma mère.

- Oui, mais à cause de la neige, tout est bloqué et je n'ai plus rien a faire, du coup je me suis dit que je serais mieux ici avec vous, bien sur, si tu veux je peux repartir, répondit-il mi-figue mi-raisin.

Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre: ma mère s'accrocha à lui avant de le tirer énergiquement vers le canapé ou j'étais assis. Il prit place à côté de moi, pendant que ma mère le débarrassait de son gros blouson, son écharpe et ses gants. Il épousseta un peu la neige de ses cheveux :

- Alors, petit frère fou, heureux de voir ton idole ?

Je lui jetai un regard septique, même si intérieurement je me disait que ses blagues vaseuses m'avaient manqué.

- Rassure-moi, tu ne parles pas de toi ?

Il rit un peu à ma réponse.

-Toujours aussi désagréable, fit-il en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Ne nie pas, je _sais _que je t'ai manqué, après tout, tu es perdu sans moi.

Il m'attrapa par le cou en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. S'en suivit une petite bataille que je remportai (évidemment!). Mon frère déclara forfait sous mes assaut chatouilleux. J'étais vraiment content de le revoir.

- Itachi, appela ma mère depuis la cuisine, tu as mangé ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je pensais grignoté un truc ici.

- On a pas encore mangés, lui dis-je.

Ma mère surgit de la cuisine avec des assiettes fumantes. Nous nous installâmes tous les trois devant la télé qui passait maintenant un films débile. Ma mère riait au éclat avec mon frère, et moi je les regardais. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement

- Sasuke chéri, tu veux bien allé fermer la porte, le vent a dut l'ouvrir je n'ai pas mis le verrou.

Je me levai doucement et tandis que ma mère et mon frère se replongeaient dans leur film, j'allais fermer la porte. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis mon père dans l'entrée. Silencieux, en train d'enlever son manteau et sa grosse écharpe. Il me sourit alors que je le dévisageais et me fit signe de faire silence en plaçant son index devant sa bouche. Je le suivis le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'au salon.

Le premier à le voir fut mon frère. Une expression de réel surprise prit place sur ses traits avant qu'un grand sourire ne le remplace. Il jeta un petit cou d'œil ver ma mère qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué, plongée dans son film. Mon père se plaça derrière elle, et mit ses mains sur ses yeux.

- Devine qui c'est, soufflat-il dans son oreille.

Ma mère se figea, puis bondit dans ses bras sous les rires moqueurs de mon frère et mon sourire goguenard . Des larmes de joie coulaient doucement sur ces joues. Elle a toujours été excessive dans ses sentiments, ce qui nous a toujours fait rire. Elle pleure toujours pour un rien. Un jour, elle a pleuré au cinéma en regardant une bande annonce sur les chiens sauveteur du pôle-nord. Je vous jure que c'est vrai.

Rapidement, une assiette fut déposée devant mon père qui s'installa devant la table basse du salon, nous racontant comment son voyage fut écourté, à cause de la neige.

Tandis que les éclats de rire remplissaient le salon, une chaleur m'emplit le cœur devant le tableau qui s'offrait à mes yeux: ma famille. Mon père qui écoutait ma mère parler avec cette passion qui lui est propre, ses bras battant l'air avec animation, mon frère à sa droite les regardait avec une moue amusée, puis me jeta un coup d'œil en souriant d'un air entendu. Je lui rendis son sourire puis m'assis près de lui, mon dos s'appuyant sur ses jambes qu'il avait ramené vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules en discutant avec mon père, lui racontant des nouvelles de l'entreprise. A la télé, le film passait toujours, servant plus de fond sonore que de divertissement. J'avais bien conscience de mes joues rosies par la chaleur qui régnait dans notre salon, de mes yeux brillants et du petit sourire qui ornait mes lèvres.

Mes yeux dérivèrent vers la grande fenêtre du salon ou je pu voir la neige continuer de tomber doucement, sans un bruit sous forme de gros flocons tourbillonnant joyeusement dehors, recouvrant la ville d'un épais manteau blanc et scintillant. Et là, je me suis dit que j'aurais voulu que la neige tombe encore et encore, sans plus jamais s'arrêter. Vous me trouvez bizarre ? Vous avez surement raison. Seulement je m'en fiche, je sais, je suis égoïste, mais ca aussi, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. La tout de suite, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Alors si cela pouvait continuer pour toujours, tant que la neige tombera, alors, j'aimerais, non, en faite j'ordonne qu'elle tombe, sans plus jamais s'arrêter. Jamais.

Oui, ça serait bien...

*******

Voilà voilà. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^

N'oubliez pas que je suis ouverte a tous les avis, surtout si ca peut m'aider a m'améliorer. Dites-moi ce qu'il vous a plu ou pas, bref donnez moi votre avis quoi!

A bientôt.


End file.
